


Cougar as Cougar

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar does the furry thing (animated art).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Runs in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319196) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> A Scramble gift for Kate, one of our excellent mods, who's keen on these guys being a little furry. Cougar was easier to manage than Jake, with the relative masses involved. A small animated clip of dubious technical quality because I'm _so_ not a vidder.  
>  Inspired by Kate's story in a general werecatty way.

  


  


  


allow a little time for it to load - the first cycle may be a bit slow


	2. Frame pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frames in the animation - some were used several times at different angles.

      

          

 

                   

 

 

 


End file.
